Lettre d'amour sauce Gravy
by Adachi-San
Summary: "Très cher Ronald, Nous voici en ce début de Nouvelle Année et je pense que tu dois probablement être en apnée quelque part dans la bouche de Lavande..." Nous voici en plein Tome 6. Essayons de changer le cours du temps. A vous de juger! :)
1. Mourre à 1 : La lettre

Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien, rien de m'appartient (même pas Ron, malheureusement) tout est à JKR...

Hermione s'ennuyait. Elle sentait que sa plume s'ennuyait elle-aussi. Aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se permettre de lui écrire, non? Elle pouvait casser la résistance et prétexter la Nouvelle Année, moment ultime de la prise de bonnes résolutions et autres arnaques.  
Bine entendu, dire qu'elle lui pardonnait, serait juste un tout petit mensonge, mais elle serait la seule à le savoir après-tout.  
Elle prie la plume et coucha avec soin les mots amers qui lui rongaient le coeur...

"Très cher Ronald,

Nous voici en ce début de Nouvelle Année et je pense que tu dois probablement être en apnée quelque part dans la bouche de Lavande.

Même si je n'en avais pas très envie j'ai décidé de le faire, j'ai décidé de t'écrire. Le meurtre est interdit, et puis surtout, je pense être promue à une plus grande carrière que celle de Prisonnière à Azkaban. De plus, je ne saurais à laquelle de vos deux vies misérables mettre un terme. Quel affreux dilemme. Peut-être les deux, qui sait...

Je ne t'écris pas pour te parler des délicieux scénarii que mon esprit confectionne lorsque je t'aperçois dans les couloirs, un dindon pendu à ton bras, ni encore te quémander une amitié dont tu n'as, visiblement, plus envie. Oui, vois-tu, tes envies me semblent, à l'heure actuelle, à un niveau si bas que je pourrais, presque, marcher dessus.

Cela me fait du bien de t'écrire mais ce n'est en rien agréable, car ce que je dois te dire ne le sera probablement pas. Cependant, je le fais car je pars bientôt à Londres et que nous n'avons pas pu parler de vive voix. Enfin si, les voix ont été vives, mais c'était il y a quelque temps maintenant et j'ai peur que pour obtenir ton attention, il me faille exécuter les menaces décrites plus haut..

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes tellement "amis" ces derniers temps que je sais ce que tu fais par le biais de ta sœur ou de Harry, et je ne suis pas très sûre que tu sois au courant que je vive encore.

Ces derniers mois ont été dévastateurs. Lorsque tu as décidé d'installer cette greluche entre nous, je me suis rendue compte que l'on ne mesurait jamais assez à quel point trier le vrai du faux était difficile. Donc, nous y voilà, en quelque jours seulement, il n'y avait plus à mes côtés, de rouquin au nez sale et à la baguette brisée. Je me suis sentie dépouillée de cette personne qui comptait parmi mes amis les plus chers et à qui j'aurai donnerai le bon dieu sans confession, et une totale confiance.  
Je te vois me dire : "mais c'est toi qui a déclenché ça, avec les oiseaux de malheur que tu m'as jeté au visage!". Et tu auras raison, c'est moi. Je suis totalement responsable de ce sort. J'en suis même très fière. Je suis néanmoins un peu déçue de n'avoir pu le faire qu'une seule fois.

Après tout, si cela est arrivé, si après ces 6 années, tu as agi exactement comme au Bal de Noël il y a deux ans, c'est que notre relation (j'en parle au passé volontairement) n'était peut-être pas si solide et indestructible, ou alors j'étais la seule à penser qu'elle l'était. Au début je m'étais dit que , c'était simplement une amitié un peu exceptionnelle. Je m'en suis convaincue aussi longtemps que j'ai pu ou que je pouvais. Parfois j'y croyais, parfois je savais que pas un seul instant dans ces 6 ans, je n'avais ressenti d'amitié pure et simple pour toi. J'ai compris tout cela l'année dernière, en réalisant que toutes les fois où l'on se séparait, je me sentais si dévastée que je t'aurais bien crié à chaque séparation la belle tirade de Mr. Darcy à Elisabeth Bennet (c'est dans un livre moldu) : "En vain ai je lutté, rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer plus longtemps mes sentiments. Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime."

J'ai bien fait de ne réaliser cela que tardivement, la manœuvre aurait surement était passablement effrayante...autant pour toi que pour moi.  
Il y a pleins de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire avant. Les choses sont peut-être mieux ainsi, pour que tu puisses avancer, avec ton boulet-sangsue au bras, et surtout, que je puisse avancer, vivre la grande histoire d'amour, aujourd'hui ou demain, que je me suis empêchée de vivre pendant 6 ans pour tant de raisons qui te concernent : l'immortelle sensation d'être passée à côté d'un idéal, l'émotion unique et incontrôlable provoquée par nombreux de tes regards, par tes gestes et par tes mots en général (ou plutôt ta manière de t'exprimer...oui, j'ai beau savoir maintenant que c'était du vent, c'était ainsi), les souvenirs sacrés d'une symbiose parfaite comme je n'en avais jamais connue lorsque l'on rentrait en confrontation, la sensation de n'être complète qu'en ta présence, ... tant de choses qui font que, sans être folle, j'étais juste idéaliste et quelque part au fond de moi je me disais qu'un jour tu comprendrais, comme moi j'ai compris, que toi et moi, c'était comme une comédie romantique, mais qui finirait bien et où le héros aurait le déclic avant que l'héroïne ne meurt écrasée par un train, ou foudroyée.

Mais non, parce que même après cent ans, tu ne comprendrais pas, jamais...Pour la simple raison que la compréhension nécessite la présence d'un cerveau, et puis parce que tu es dense comme un réacteur nucléaire, et surtout parce que tu es zoophile. Tu as déclaré toi-même ton amour pour les volailles après avoir gagné le match de Quidditch...

Et avec cette déclaration, ces 6 années d'attentes fébriles, sont parties aussi vite qu'un battement d'ailes. On croit toujours que les choses sont différentes de ce qu'elles paraissent, on veut se convaincre que certaines personnes ne sont pas si ordinaires...Faux. Nous ne sommes tous qu'un ramassis de connerie et de faux-semblants, et je parle aussi de moi, et surtout de moi en fait. De moi, qui ai réussi à me voiler la face, autant que ça me crevait moi de devoir me mentir, de m'avouer l'inavouable : depuis cet instant (tragique?) où j'avais ouvert le compartiment du train, mes sentiments pour toi n'avaient JAMAIS (en majuscule c'est mieux) changé. Et prendre conscience de ça, c'était absolument terrible. Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce que je me suis posé la question de savoir "si à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je serais capable de vouloir être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et si tu n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie". Rien que ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, la prise de conscience de cette tragique réalité n'a rien à voir avec la distance que j'ai voulu mettre avec toi. Cette distance là a plus à voir avec ma fierté et la détestable sensation de n'avoir jamais été assez féminine pour que tu le remarques. Sache que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais être une dinde qui glousse, mais une sangsue, oui. Ça, tu ne le sauras, hélas, jamais.

Ces "extraordinaires" et déstabilisants sentiments qui ont « bloqué » ma vie sentimentale pendant tout ce temps et dont je pensais,dont j'étais persuadée, que tu les partageais quand même un peu avec moi, étaient à sens unique, apparemment.  
Si je dois reprendre ces fameuses raisons énoncées plus haut, une à une et te les appliquer, ça sonnerait faux : tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir la sensation d'être passé à côté d'un idéal en n'étant pas avec moi et qu''il semblerait je sois très loin d'être ton idéal de pureté féminin (par contre, je pense avoir mes chances avec McLaggen), ensuite je pense qu'aucun de mes regards ou de mes mots ne t'a fait (comme à moi) perdre l'usage de tes jambes ou avoir un accident de vélo après avoir perdu le contrôle du guidon à cause d'une évasion mentale un peu trop forte ; quant aux fameux « souvenirs sacrés », je crois de plus en plus que tu n'as surement jamais ressenti cette symbiose dont je parle et cet accord parfait, et que ce devait être très difficile d'être jaloux, possessif et protecteur envers quelqu'un pour qui tu n'as(vais) que de l'estime (et encore) et aucune attirance ; ensuite, je parlais du sentiment d'être incomplet, si tu le ressentais ou l'avais jamais ressenti un jour pour moi ou n'importe qui d'autre tu aurais compris que personne dans le monde ne ressent ça pour ses amis, même proches, que le sentiment de n'être complet qu'en la présence d'une seule et même personne est lié à l'amitié comme les haricots sont liés au mouvement des plaques tectoniques.

A ce niveau de la lettre , tu dois comprendre pourquoi je te l'ai envoyé. Nous les femmes aimons que les choses aient une fin claire, et ceci en est une. Tu devrais être heureux, cette lettre signifie qu'après t'avoir maudit pendant des mois, je renonce définitivement et complètement à toi, à mes sentiments pour toi et à tout utopie te concernant.  
C'est en réalité très positif pour nous deux. Cela signifie qu'un jour nous pourront démarrer une amitié normale, certes banale au vue de la précédente, mais plus saine.

Bien entendu si tu venais à être empoisonné, à prononcer mon nom dans un moment de délire et à quitter le poulailler, cela remettrait en question toute la teneur de cette lettre. Mais nous savons tous les deux que cela n'arrivera pas...  
Profite bien de ton année, de ta vie en général et...je m'arrête là, nous ne sommes plus assez poches pour que je me permette de te donner des conseils dont tu te passerais bien,

Bonne et heureuse Nouvelle Année. Et Bon appétit. (Fais attention quand même, la dinde trop sèche, ça étouffe vite)

Et n'oublie pas de terminer ton devoir de Potions.

Hermione."

Quand elle eut fini, elle se relut et le résultat l'étonna. Il lui en apprenait sur elle-même plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et lui disait, entre les lignes, que pardonner ne devrait pas être difficile, surtout quand on aime si fort, quelqu'un de si bête...

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?  
Ron devrait-il répondre? Ou peut-on imaginer que cette lettre s'est perdue dans les couloirs de Poudlard et laisser l'histoire suivre son cours?


	2. Mourre à 2 : Valentin-tin

Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas Ron-Ron, pourtant je suis toujours partante...Tu me le laisses, hein, JKR ?

La Saint Valentin était là. Au grand dam de Ron qui devait subir les ventouses permanentes de sa, de moins en moins, chère et, pas vraiment ,tendre. Ce dernier était sur son lit dans un dortoir vide, et s'empiffrait de chocogrenouilles en faisant léviter, d'ennui, les objets autour de lui.

« Wingardium Leviosaaa ! Voilà, j'y arrive maintenant, et c'est pas elle qui viendra me dire le cont... »

Elle...Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent. Et la chocogrenouille qui flottait quelque instant plus tôt, vint allègrement s'aplatir sur son lit, pour rebondir et sauter sous le lit.

« Merde » jura-t-il.

Il se jeta sous le lit et attrapa bien vite l'insolant chocolat bondissant. Il voulait se relever mais un objet attira son attention. Il l'attrapa vite et se remit sur son lit. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Il l'avait trouvé aux abords de la bibliothèque en janvier dernier, alors qu'il errait dans les environs. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il arrivait à échapper à Lavande, ses pas le ramenait toujours au même endroit. Non, il n'était pas bête. Il savait exactement pourquoi. Il cherchait un signe d'elle, un lien avec celle qui lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour. Et surtout , il cherchait à capturer une image d'elle dans son antre, un regard, autre que celui qu'elle lui réservait depuis des semaines. Il avait même pensé plusieurs fois utiliser la cape d'Harry, mais le ridicule de l'idée l'avait retenue. Et puis surtout, quelle raison aurait-il donné à Harry ?

« Salut vieux ! Tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité pour que j'aille espionner Hermione qui ne me parle plus, à la bibliothèque, parce que la douceur de son visage me manque et son regard chocolaté aussi, et puis l'odeur de ses ch...Comment ça, « t'as pas déjà une copine, Ron » ? Oui, et alors ? »

Non, décidément, non. Il se voyait vraiment mal la lui demander.  
Ce « manque » n'était pas le seul problème. La culpabilité et le mal-être faisaient petit à petit disparaître le doux souvenir de ces regards bruns chargés d'admiration, parfois, de lassitude, souvent, et de désir (dans ses rêves)...Tout ce que les yeux d' Hermione auraient pu exprimer en le regardant, il l'avait imaginé et il s'était toujours dit que s'il y pensait autant et sincèrement, c'était peut-être parce que cela arriverait un jour...L'espoir lui donnait souvent des ailes, comme durant ce fameux match où il n'avait volé que pour elle. Il avait l'impression que ces événements étaient arrivés il y a des années...Les journées auprès de Lavande se ressemblaient toutes. Et l'absence de cette créature échevelée insupportable (souvent, il fallait le dire), étirait le temps jusqu'à l'infini.

Il lui arrivait donc souvent de traînailler de ces coins poussièreux, territoire sacré de Mme Pince. Il n'entrait jamais pourtant. Et ce fameux soir, il avait fui à la fin du repas et s'était retrouvé ici, porté par ses jambes qui se semblaient se mouvoir seules. Seulement voilà, si quelqu'un l'avait surpris ce soir là, toutes les belles excuses qui auraient pu justifier sa présence à cet endroit du château, se seraient envolées : la bibliothèque était fermée à cette heure, tout le monde le savait.

Il avait alors réalisé à quel point son inconscient avait eu raison de lui, et à quel point, elle lui manquait. Non, mais c'est vrai, pour quelle autre raison sinon, Ron Weasley se trouverait-il devant la bibliothèque comme une âme perdue... ? Il s'était alors passé une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre ses esprits et avait amorcé un pas pour repartir, quand un objet sur le sol avait attiré son regard.  
Un petit rectangle blanc.  
Il l'avait ramassé. Des années d'amitié avec Harry n'avait pas arrangé sa curiosité, et l'objet se trouvant dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, il avait eu l'espoir que ça Lui appartienne..  
Il l'avait alors observé. Ça ressemblait à une lettre non cachetée et c'était soigneusement plié. En oubliant la trace de pas d'un bourru qui était probablement passé dessus sans ménagement (trace qu'il avait d'ailleurs essayé d'épousseter en vain) il s'était dit que c'était si consciencieusement plié que cela aurait pu venir d' Hermione.  
Ce petit bout de papier le rendait un peu fébrile sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'était la première chose un peu exceptionnelle qui lui arrivait depuis des semaines. Il pouvait même apercevoir des écritures en transparence là où il posait ses doigts, ce qui était un peu étrange, et avait même rêvé y voir son nom.  
Il avait donc voulu remonté dans son dortoir rapidement, afin d'ouvrir le petit élément insolite à l'abri des regards. Harry ne serait surement pas là et les garçons non plus. Il se souvenait maintenant de l'envie qu'il avait eu de découvrir les secrets qui se cachaient (peut-être) à l'intérieur. Seulement, quelque chose l'en avait empêché..mais quoi ?

Ah. Il se souvenait maintenant. Lavande.

Il avait été intercepté par la-dites jeune fille, avait mis son cerveau dans sa poche et était finalement monté se coucher plus tard que prévu, si bien que le petit rectangle souillé s'était enfui de sa mémoire.

Il le tenait maintenant dans ces mains. Le dortoir désert, lui offrait l'occasion parfaite pour ouvrir ce mystère..Il hésita un instant. Et si il était déçu ? Et si c'était une simple note de cours ? Non, il ne connaissait aucun cinglé qui pliait de cette manière maniaque chaque parchemin de cours...Et si c'était Rogue qui déclarait son amour à un/une professeur/élève/elfe/centaure/acromantule..Il frissonna sur ce dernier nom.  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Rogue avait probablement mis son cœur dans sa bouteille de shampoing, ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il ne l'utilisait jamais.

Sur cette belle conclusion scientifique, Ron se décida à déplier le parchemin. Au départ, il ne vit rien. Puis, ce fut comme si la lettre le reconnaissait, et les écritures apparurent. Il se dit que c'était vraiment de la belle magie, de la très belle magie, digne d' Hermione...Et l'écriture lui paraissait très familière. Trop.

Il commença à lire. Dès l'instant où les mots « Très cher Ronald » s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, il ouvrit de grand yeux. Cette lettre lui était adressée, c'était évident. Il ne connaissait pas d'autres parents aussi cruels que les siens pour appeler leur enfant "Ronald".

Il continua sa lecture. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler imperceptiblement.  
Son cœur battait la chamade. Chaque ligne lui donnait l'espoir de reconnaître l'auteur...Son cœur lui tapait dans les tempes, signe que cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il commençait à avoir chaud aux oreilles et cela gagnait l'ensemble du visage. Son esprit tentait de raisonner : « Voyons, Ron, qui d'autre parlerait de « carrière », qui d'autre penserait à mettre le mot « scénario » au latin pluriel, qui d'autre ferait des références moldues incompréhensibles, qui d'autre t'as jeté des oiseaux au visage, qui d'autre te reproche d'avoir agi comme un crétin au Bal de Nöel... ».

Hermione.

Il arrivait à la fin. Il posa la lettre et regarda dans le vide, cherchant mille et une raison qui le convaincrait de ne pas se taper la tête contre les murs, sauter par la fenêtre, s'offrir en pâtures aux Serpentards, ou même, courir à sa rencontre. La dernière option était hors de question. La teneur de la lettre était claire en ressentiment.

Et en sentiment aussi . Même s'il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, il était sûr de tout mériter.  
Puis il l'a relu encore, et encore. Au bout d'une heure, il commençait à la connaître par cœur.

Dans une élan de courage, il chercha du papier et une plume pour lui répondre. Il déroba du parchemin sur le lit d' Harry, attrapa une boite de chocolats au passage, pour l'inspiration, et prit sa plume.

Il se posa devant sa feuille et perdit alors toute assurance. Que devait-il lui dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Comment écrit-on une lettre d'amour. Il déglutit d'angoisse à cette idée.

Et si elle trouvait qu'il écrivait comme un manche ? Et si depuis, elle l'avait oublié dans les bras de McLaggen ? Si c'était cas, il devrait bientôt aplatir de visage de ce dernier.

Mais un problème plus grave se posait cependant : il n'était pas censé avoir reçu cette lettre, ne devait même pas connaître son existence et, accessoirement, avait une dinde..euh non...une petite-amie. Fichue lettre.

Il commença malgré tout en se disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à essayer plusieurs fois, s'il le fallait et qu'il réglerait le problème "Lavande" dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits.

« Chère Her .. »

Et puis tout à coup, tout devint clair.  
Cette lettre n'avait aucune importance. C'était du passé.  
Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était la fille qu'il aimait. La seule et unique fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimé.  
Son cœur le lui criait, il le sentait.  
Oui, il se mourrait d'amour.  
Pour Romilda Vane.

Et sur ce qui lui sembla être une formidable révélation pour Ron, Harry entra dans le dortoir.

Alors, la voilà la suite.  
Pauvre Ron, on sait tous ce qu'il va se passer après. Et pauvre Lavande, tiens.  
Qu'attendez-vous de moi après cela? J'ai bien encore quelques idées, que je mettrais ou non à votre service suivant vos réactions...  
En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. :)


	3. Mourre à 3 : Binns et le sommeil

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews! Chacune m'est allée droit au coeur et je vous chérris tous pour ces moments délicats d'infini bonheur!  
Un grand merci encore vraiment, et voici le nouveau chapitre...:D (pour lequel il faut remercie une fille qui aime tellement les carottes qu'elle en a fait son pseudo..:))

Disclaimer : Quedal, Niente, Zero, Null, Rien, Nothing, Nichts, 천만에, tout est à toi JiJi.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 24h que Ron se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Harry avait eu très peur, peut-être même autant que la, devenue très silencieuse, Hermione. Sans Ron, les jours qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas vraiment les mêmes, mais Harry espérait secrètement que cet événement réconcilierait ces deux amis les plus chers.

Ce fut sur cette pensée que Harry se leva ce matin-là. Le froid le surprit également et le coup de vent qui fit voler les malheureux papiers qui osaient se trouver dans le dortoir lui fit remarquer que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il s'empressa de la refermer. Avec les événements de la veille, il avait complètement oublié de préparer ses affaires pour les cours.

Il se prépara, attrapa vite quelques livres, chercha sa plume et du parchemin. Il avait souvenir d'en avoir laissé près de son lit, il y a quelque jours.

Il regarda vite autour de son lit et finit par l'apercevoir près du lit de Seamus.

Il attrapa le parchemin, puis se dit qu'il devrait très probablement noter des choses en plus pour Ron et aurait bien besoin d'un deuxième. Un autre parchemin, se trouvait justement à côté de ce dernier. Il portait des traces de pliage un peu étranges, mais semblait vierge. Harry l'attrapa, eu des difficultés à le rouler, puis partit en courant vers son premier cours de la journée. Avec une joie non dissimulée, il se rappela que c'était Histoire de la Magie.

Il pourrait au moins finir sa nuit.

Il arriva en retard, mais retrouva par chance sa place près d'Hermione inoccupée. Cette Hermione-là était encore peu causante, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, il pensait comprendre. Binns semblait un peu déçu du manque de réaction de cette dernière, habituellement l'unique élève qui semblait en vie durant son cours, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Harry commença à prendre des notes. Au bout de quelque minutes, il entendit un « pssst » qui semblait lui être adressé et qui le sauva de l'endormissement.

C'était Neville, derrière lui. Ce dernier avait oublié de prendre du parchemin supplémentaire et en demandait à Harry. Pourquoi n'en demandait-il par à Hermione ?!

Il se tourna vers elle et comprit. Hermione n'était absolument pas « là ». Ces yeux presque vitreux avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et le drôle de sourire qui étirait ses lèvres fugacement, l'était d'autant plus. Harry ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il en avait besoin, il savait que dans dix minutes il l'entendrait ronfler.

Il regarda le pauvre Neville. Il attrapa alors rapidement le parchemin au pliage particulier et le lui tendit. Neville le remercia d'un signe de la main.

Tout joyeux d'avoir enfin réussi à obtenir de quoi écrire, Neville s'empressa de prendre ses premières notes. A peine allait-il finir d'écrire sa première phrase, que celle-ci disparut.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux, puis recommença. Il abandonna au bout de la quatrième tentative et fit une sieste de ce qu'il restait du cours pour s'en remettre. Il s'endormit néanmoins sur la pensée qu'il devait en parler avec Hermione...mais peut-être que cela pourrait attendre.

La journée se passa calmement. Harry et Hermione visitèrent Ron qui était maintenant parfaitement reveillé, puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune où Neville semblait être le seul à avoir la volonté de faire ses devoirs. Ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Hermione avait retrouvé des couleurs et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage lorsque Neville demanda des nouvelles de Ron. Harry se disait que les causes de ce sourire étaient très certainement à chercher dans les propos incohérents de Ron de la veille. Il tenait à sa vie et garda donc cette pensée pour lui.

Harry ne s'attarda pas cependant, il avait rendez-vous avec l'équipe de Quidditch pour préparer le match contre Pouffsoufle qui se déroulerait dans la semaine.

Hermione s'installa et commença à rassembler ses notes. Le petit sourire d' Hermione, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, encouragea Neville à lui montrer l'étrange parchemin.

« Hermione ? dit-il.

- Oui ?

- Je peux te montrer quelque chose ? Commença-t en cherchant le parchemin.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est en rapport avec les cours ? J'ai un peu plus de temps que d'habitude étant donné que...,mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Pour quoi veux-tu que je t'aide ? Continua-t-elle.

- Eh bien, c'est Harry.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- C'est pas vraiment important. C'est juste que je lui ai demandé un parchemin ce matin parce que j'en manquais et il m'a donné ça, dit-il en posant le document devant lui. Tu vois, continua-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, quand j'essaye d'écrire, les écritures disparaissent...Au début, je me suis dit que c'était surement une blague des jumeaux, mais ...

- Mais tu t'es dit que ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry de te faire ça alors que tu lui demandes de l'aide. Finit-elle pour lui.

- Ben oui...Mais c'est bizarre quand même. A quoi ça sert d'avoir une feuille blanche, sur laquelle on ne peut pas écrire, si ce n'est même pas pour faire une blague ?..s'interrogea-Neville.

- Tu es un sorcier, tu devrais le savoir pourtant, lui répondit-elle, évasive.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dans le monde magique tu sais bien que les choses ne sont pas souvent ce qu'elles paraissent. Peut-être que quelqu'un à jeté un sort à cette feuille pour être le seul à pouvoir lire son contenu...

- Tu penses que c'est un document dangereux ? Demanda-t-il un brin inquiet.

- Mais, non, tu es bête, Neville, dit-elle en souriant. Il n'y a pas que les vilains mages noirs qui n'aiment pas qu'on lise ce qu'ils ont à cacher..Il y aussi les membres de l'Ordre, les aurors ou, les filles, amoureuses par exemple, avait-elle ajouté en rougissant pour on se sait quelle raison.

- C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas pensé çà, répondit-il en la regardant.

- Et puis il a l'air d'avoir été déjà utilisé, ou au moins tenu fermement entre deux mains, regarde les marques sur les bords. Et puis, on voit qu'il a déjà été plié, constata-t-elle rapidement, pour détourner l'attention de Neville de son visage.

-Ah oui tiens, tu as raison... »

Encore une fois, il joignit le geste à la parole et chercha à plier le papier en suivant les lignes du pliage précédent. Hermione, curieuse, l'observait. Au fur et à mesure que Neville arrivait à ce qui semblait être le pliage original, un sentiment de déjà-vu naissait en elle. Quand il eu finit, très fier, il montra le résultat à Hermione. Une Hermione qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

Elle venait de reconnaître le document...Et...Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que sa lettre faisait là entre les mains de Neville ? Des centaines de questions passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa tête. Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il en sa possession? Où l'avait-il trouvé ? Elle savait qu'elle l'avait égaré mais c'était il y a des semaines. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié mais pensait que la personne qui l'avait trouvé avait finit par la jeter. Une seule autre personne pouvait lire cette lettre...Elle préférait ne pas y songer, mais ses pensées s'y dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Elle tenta de ne rien dévoiler de son trouble et se rassura en constatant que ces sorts de discrétion avaient fonctionné.

« - Oh, regarde, c'est plié comme une lettre! tu dois avoir raison, il doit y avoir des sorts qui empêchent la lecture! Hermione, ça va , tu fais une drôle de tête?

- Hum, oui ça va très bien! Dit-elle en se reprenant...Mais je crois que tu as raison, Neville. ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant, avec le moins d'empressement possible, du parchemin. Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. On ne sait jamais, tu as bien dit que c'est Harry qui te l'avait donné et on connait sa propension à attirer les ennuis. Non, vraiment, il vaut mieux que j'y jette un coup d'œil. Pour être même pourrais-je la montrer à Dumbledore, dit-elle en tentant de paraître soucieuse.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est sûr qu'elle est toujours mieux entre tes mains que les miennes, répondit-il après un petit instant de surprise devant l'intérêt soudain d'Hermione.

- Je m'en vais de ce pas me renseigner. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Neville. A demain., dit-elle en se levant, puis en se dirigant vers son dortoir d'un pas rapide.

- Tu vas te renseigner dans ton dortoir ? Tu ne veux pas aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite ? Demanda Neville, inquiet.

- Non, non, je vais me renseigner avec moi-même d'abord, ça vaut mieux, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà devant les escaliers

- "Te renseigner avec toi-même ?" Euh, mais Hermione...ça ne veut rien dire du tout...continua-t-il. »

Mais le jeune fille ne semblait plus l'écouter et était déjà loin.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, Hermione inspira un grand coup, puis serra le parchemin contre son cœur en fermant les yeux.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, puis le glissa dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, sans prévoir de le ressortir, jamais.


	4. Mourre à 4 : No more flowers

Wahouuuuuuuu! Vos reviews m'ont fait un bien fou! Le fruit de vos appréciation, le voici! En espérant, ne pas vous décevoir...:)

**Disclaimer : Quedal, Niente, Zero, Null, Rien, Nothing, Nichts, 천만에, tout est à toi JiJi.**

« - Mr Weasley, je vous libère, vous êtes bon pour la sortie, déclara Mme Pomfresh d'un ton qui se voulait emprunt de soulagement. Le poison a quitté votre corps et vous pouvez à présent quitter mon infirmerie. Peut-être la vue larmoyante de Mlle Brown me manquera-t-elle pendant quelque temps, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. »

Ron fit un signe de tête et un mince sourire qui voulait très certainement dire à la fois « merci et excusez-moi ».

Au moment où il s'apprêtait de sortir, Mme Pomfresh l'interpella.  
« - Et, Mr Weasley, avant que j'oublie...Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour votre mémoire, je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra en temps voulu. »  
Sur un second signe de tête, qui signifiait juste « merci », ainsi qu' un sourire plus affirmé, Ron quitta l'infirmerie. Il avait hâte de retrouver son quotidien, ses amis, Lavande...

Non, pas Lavande, justement.

Tout le problème était là. Lavande puisait beaucoup de son air et le temps passé à l'infirmerie lui avait fait comprendre, qu'il voulait respirer seul.

Enfin, non.

Pas vraiment seul.

Peut être accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas un nom de fleur.  
Les fleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Et puis, les fleurs, ça a besoin d'eau. Au moins Lavande en tout cas. Vu le besoin qu'elle avait de puiser dans sa salive, à lui, quotidiennement...Non, cette histoire d'air et d'eau allait beaucoup trop lion, il stoppa ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait au fond de lui, la certitude de s'être trompé. Non, c'était plus une conviction profonde, comme si quelque chose, quelque part, en lui, lui criait : « T'es vraiment un abruti, vieux, t'as tout gâché ».

Il s'arrêta (non, les hommes ne peuvent pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps). Ça, c'était nouveau,tiens.

Ce sentiment-là, était nouveau.

D'où pouvait venir cette conviction, lui qui n'était d'habitude que doutes et troubles ? Une chose devenait sûre au creux de ses pensées, il devait quitter...

« - Won-Won ! Mon chéri, tu es sorti! S'écria Lavande avec énergie. Je suis sûre que c'est le destin ! Je venais te voir et tu es venu vers moi ! Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble ! Tu vas voir, je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal ! »

Commence par sortir de ma vie, comme ça tu arrêteras de m'empoisonner l'existence, pensa-t-il.  
Il sourit tout seul à cette répartie silencieuse.  
Manque de bol, Lavande le prit pour un encouragement.

« - Mon Wonnie, tu es tout silencieux, mais tu me souris. Pauvre choux, tu dois être encore tout secoué. C'est pas étonnant que tu es eu besoin de dormir autant...ajouta-t-elle.

Dormir ? Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dor...Ah, oui, « dormir ». Moi, j'appellerai plutôt ça « survivre à tes assauts», pensa de nouveau Ron.

Elle était maintenant assez près pour le tenir dans ses bras et débitait un monologue interminable. Elle ne s'était probablement pas rendu compte que Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et semblait être sur « pilote automatique ». Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, en le berçant d'un incessant flot de paroles.

En arrivant devant le lieu où l'appétit de Ron trouverait un écho, ce dernier percuta un tourbillon de cheveux bruns broussailleux, bien reconnaissable et surtout, inhabituellement bien distraite.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, très certainement, mais se reprit dès que son regard se posa sur le couple.  
Il semblait que plusieurs sentiments se battaient en elle. Elle ouvrit cependant la bouche mais fut interrompue.

« -Hermione tu pourrais faire attention!Won-Won est encore fragile et tu aurais pu...  
- Tu es sorti, cela veut dire que tu es guéri, la coupa Hermione. C'est bien alors...Bon appétit.  
- Merci, Hermione, répondit le concerné.  
- Comment ça « Merci, Hermione » ?! , s'offusqua Lavande. Vous vous reparlez maintenant ?! Non, mais...»

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait plus. Il continuait d'avancer vers une place pour s'asseoir. Durant le repas, il observa Hermione qui parlait à Neville. Il la vit rougir violemment, tout en continuant de parler et en détournant la tête. Elle avait ensuite cherché quelque chose dans son sac, puis s'était levée. Pourquoi diable rougissait-elle devant Neville ?

Il avait bien remarqué que son ton avait été beaucoup plus froid que les fois où elle était venue à l'infirmerie. Ces fois-là, il n'y avait pas de Lavande et il semblait qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Et il savait dès lors qu'il ne devrait plus y en avoir. Plus de Lavande, ni d'autres fleurs en tout genre. Voilà, la conviction qui refaisait surface. C'était une sensation surprenante, qu'il ne devait pas laisser filer, mais dont il ignorait l'origine...Une conviction qui s'affirmait étrangement, derrière le mur de jalousie qui s'érigeait en Ron.

La journée se passa dans la frustration. Il voulait que tout cela se termine, mais tout le courage des Gryffondors le quittait lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer à l'acte.  
Il évita ses baisers, fut distant, de façon inconsciente pourtant . Il était soucieux, pensif, parce qu'il cherchait une solution pour laisser tomber Lavande et sans le savoir, il était en train de mettre le feu aux poudres.


	5. Mourre à 5 : Parchemins et forêt

_Merciii, merciiiiiiiii infiniment pour vos encourageantes reviews! C'est grâce à elle que Ron continue de chercher!_

_Merci encore à vous!_

**Disclaimer : Quedal, Niente, Zero, Null, Rien, Nothing, Nichts, 천만에, tout est à toi JiJi.**

Le soir de sa sortie, Ron retrouva Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville dans la Salle Commune, Lavande sur les talons. Il prétexta le devoir de Botanique, ce qui enclin Lavande à monter se coucher.

« - Maintenant que Lavande n'est plus là, tu vas enfin pouvoir nous déverser ton amour pour Romilda, dit Seamus, avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Alors, vous deux, ça a commencé comment ?  
- Oooh, Romilda mon amour ! Je ne saurai vivre sans toi ! Cria Dean en se jetant sur Seamus, en produisant des bruits de sucions horribles, qui s'apparentaient fort à ceux que produisaient habituellement Ron et Lavande.  
- Viens mon Ronnie, partons au bout du monde vivre notre amour sans limite ! Continua Seamus sur un ton mélodramatique.  
- Vous êtes lourds, les mecs, lâcha Ron. Puisque je vous dis que je m'en souviens pas... »

Pendant que les deux gugusses continuaient leur comédie en arrière-plan, Harry s'assit à côté de Ron, avec son devoir de Botanique à la main.

« - Tiens,vieux. Je pense que lire ça pourrait t'aider, dit-il en souriant.  
- Merci mec, mais je vais essayer de le faire tout seul, répondit Ron à un Harry surpris. Te vexe pas, hein. J'ai copié sur tes derniers devoirs et ça a été une catastrophe. Je préférerais qu'on se fasse pas prendre une deuxième fois par McGo. Autant plonger tout seul. Sans Hermione, tu sais bien que...  
- Sauf que celui-là n'est pas « sans Hermione », le coupa Harry. Et non, tu me vexes pas, t'inquiète.  
- Ah, d'accord. Euh, non, attend...Quoi ?...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle t'a filé un coup de main? Demanda Ron surpris. »

Harry hocha la tête.  
En recopiant le devoir, Ron reconnut effectivement la patte d'Hermione dans l'écriture, le phrasé, l'ordonnancement des idées.

Dean et Seamus allèrent se coucher, non sans offrir une petite attention particulière à Ron.  
Quand ils furent seuls, Harry demanda à Ron :  
« - Dis, vieux, tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?  
- Non, répondit Ron en continuant à écrire.  
- Même pas du moment où on est allé dans le bureau de Slughorn?  
- Non, répéta Ron.  
- Quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, tu ressemblais à un illuminé, une plume et un chocolat dans tes mains. Tu avais pourtant l'air bien éveillé. Tu étais assis sur ton lit et tu a commencé à délirer sur la lettre que tu devais écrire à Romilda Vane et l'amour incommensurable que tu éprouvais pour elle. T'as abandonné l'idée, je crois, parce que d'un coup, tu devais absolument la voir... Tu t'en souviens toujours pas ?  
- Ben...non. Conclu Ron.  
- Tes souvenirs de la soirée remontent à quel moment ?  
- Hm...réfléchit Ron. Je me souviens que j'étais sur mon lit, ça oui, et que je mangeais des chocogrenouilles. Après...J'ai surement dû jouer avec.  
- Ça, j'en suis sur aussi, dit Harry en souriant. Tu te rappelles du jour où toutes celles que tu faisais léviter sont tombées un peu partout ?  
- Et puis comme je les avais pas compté, on n'avait aucune idée de combien on devait en rattraper?Par Merlin, oui, je me souviens, confirma Ron.  
- Il a continué à en sortir de temps en temps après ça, ajouta Harry.  
- Ouai, et va savoir pourquoi, elles sortaient presque toutes de dessous mon lit. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir de... »

Mais Ron se stoppa. Des souvenirs revenaient en lui. Quelque mots.  
Plume. Chocogrenouilles. Et la soirée se recréait dans sa tête. Dessous du lit. Lettre. Jusqu'à...

Hermione.

Par Merlin ! La lettre d'Hermione ! Le dortoir ! Et si quelqu'un l'avait lu ? Et si, Harry...

« - Harry, il n'y avait pas des...euh...rouleaux sur le lit ? Tenta de poser Ron de la manière la plus anodine qu'il pu.  
- Ça y est, tu te souviens ? S'enjoua Harry. Oui, je crois qu'il y avait des parchemins. Ce qui est un peu normal, étant donné que tu voulais écrire une lettre d'amour à...  
- Une lettre d'amour ?! Mais n'importe quoi, je vois pas pourquoi j'écrirais une lettre d'amour, ça n'a aucun sens, franchement ! S'emporta Ron.  
- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que ça a du sens, tu étais sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour et puis c'est toi qui me l'a dit, répondit Harry en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.  
- Comment ça « je te l'ai dit » ? Non, c'est impossible...demanda Ron en ouvrant de grand yeux ronds. Je ne me peux pas avoir fait ça...  
- Ron, tu es bizarre. Tu me l'as dit quand je suis rentré dans la chambre : « il faut que j'écrive une lettre pour Romilda ». Tu te souviens maintenant ? Le questionna Harry, qui s'inquiétait intérieurement de la mémoire de poisson rouge que son meilleur ami tant en train de démontrer .  
- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Jamais j'écrirais une lettre pour...Romilda, s'exclama Ron, d'un rire forcé qui sembla s'évanouir d'un coup. Ah oui, oui bien sûr. Une lettre pour Romilda..Ah ah ah. C'est normal. Quoi de plus normal, même. Eh oui, le philtre d'amour. Mais oui, oui, je te l'ai dit. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. C'est exact. Tu as tout à fait raison, Harry.  
- Ron, tu te sens bien ? Demanda un Harry de plus en plus soupçonneux et inquiet.  
- Je dois être un peu fatigué, je monte me coucher, vieux, déclara Ron en liant le geste à la parole. Tu devrais en faire de même. Mais pas tout de suite. Tu devrais relire ton devoir, je sais pas si tout est au point.  
- « Tout est au point » ? Mais Ron, tu délires, je l'ai revu avec Hermione, répondit Harry, interloqué. Tu te rappelles de qui est Hermione au moins ?  
- Oh oui, et je risque pas de l'oublier, murmura Ron, déjà dans les escaliers.  
- Ron ! Mais Ron ! Cria Harry, qui ne comprenait rien. »

Neville, qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil devant la cheminée, où il se trouvait depuis le début de la soirée, regarda Ron partir en déclarant :  
« - C'est une manie en ce moment de partir se coucher comme si on avait une envie pressante. .  
- Une manie ? De quoi tu parles? l'interrogea Harry.  
- Hermione a fait la même chose, y'a quelques jours. Je lui ai montré le parchemin et puis elle s'est en...

Neville se stoppa avant d'aller trop loin. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry tant qu' Hermione ne lui avait pas donner la confirmation d'un quelconque danger.

Mais Harry le devança.  
- Quel parchemin ? Dit Harry.  
Neville, très mauvais menteur, tenta une sortie.  
« - Oh, rien, t'occupe. Un truc de cours, répondit -il en faisant un signe de main signifiant que ce n'était pas très important.  
- Ah, ok. En tout cas, Ron n'agit pas normalement ce soir. Je crois surtout que la guérison a des effets bizarres sur lui, je vais aller voir ce qu'il a, dit Harry en se levant. Bonne nuit, Neville.  
- A demain, Harry.»

Pendant ce temps très court, Ron, dans le dortoir, où Seamus ronflait bruyamment, eu à peine le temps de murmurer une série d'« Accio lettre d'Hermione » infructueux, qu'il entendait déjà les pas de Harry dans l'escalier. Ce dernier entra.  
« - Ron, mon vieux, tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Harry, dont la voix ne masquait en rien l'inquiétude.  
- Oui, oui, ça va. Je suis juste fatigué avec l'infirmerie et tout ça. »  
Harry pensa que peut-être, et surement, le « et tout ça » devait sous-entendre Lavande.

« - Ça je comprend bien, mais ce que je comprend moins c'est ce que tu fabriques à quatre pattes, sous ton lit. Les gens normaux dorment SUR les lits, tu sais, et en général, en position allongée . Se moqua Harry.  
- Merci de l'info, Harry, ironisa Ron. Je cherche juste à mettre la main sur la l...les parchemins qui étaient sur mon lit.  
- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Pourquoi c'est si urgent ? Tu comptes dormir avec ? Continua de plaisanter Harry, qui cherchait néanmoins la vérité de toute cette étrangeté.  
- Ahah, de plus en plus drôle, Mr le Plus-pour-très-longtemps Survivant. »

Voyant que Ron ne répondait pas et continuait son exploration louche, Harry décida de le prendre au sérieux. .

« - Pourquoi tu les cherches? Tu avais écrit un truc important dessus? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé de te dire que j'ai rien retrouvé. Il y a eu un gros coup de vent le premier matin où tu étais à l'infirmerie et tous les papiers que j'ai ramassé ensuite étaient vierges.  
- Vierges ? S'interrogea Ron. Tu veux dire que tu n'as..rien lu dessus ?  
- Euh...oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Non, non, pour rien, je ne me souviens plus si j'ai écrit la lettre d'amour pour...Romilda, et si c'est le cas, je me dis que si quelqu'un la trouve ce serait compromettant, tu vois, dit Ron en montrant Seamus qui dormait.  
- Ah, d'accord. Hm, alors du coup, je crois bien que j'ai pris les derniers parchemins neufs qui traînaient dans le dortoir.  
- Quoi ?, s'exclama Ron, perdant son calme et d'un ton tout sauf discret.  
- Ben ouai. Le premier jour où tu étais l'infirmerie j'avais plus de parchemin, alors j'ai pris rapidement ceux qui étaient là. Je crois que j'étais pas le seul dans ce cas, J'en ai même donné à Neville en Histoire de la Magie, tout ça pour dormir au bout de...  
- Tu as donné du parchemin à Neville ? s'écria Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu as écrit sur les parchemins que tu as ramassé ?  
- Euh...oui...Ron, ce qui, en fait, plutôt normal, si tu réfléchis, lui répondit Harry, qui cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de scandaleux dans la réponse qu'il venait de faire à Ron. Dis, vieux, t'es sûr que tu me dis tout là?  
- Oui, oui, voyons. J'ai juste peur de plus avoir de quoi écrire en cours, c'est tout, dit Ron le plus simplement du monde.  
- Hein ? Qui êtes-vous et où est Ron ? Décidément, on me parle beaucoup de parchemin ce soir. D'abord Neville, puis toi .C'est la nouvelle obsession de l'école ? En plus, tu comptes vraiment me faire ava...

- Comment, ça « Neville » ?! Tu v...  
- Dites, les gars, c'est pas bientôt fini votre dispute de couple à deux gallions, là ! Vous voulez pas la mettre en veilleuse ? J'essaye de dormir ! »  
C'était la voix ensuquée mais agacée d'un Seamus, qui semblait chercher Morphée.

« - Désolé, Seamus. S'excusa Harry. Et Ron, si tu veux absolument voir les parchemins que j'ai utilisé et, bien que je trouve l'idée un brin très étrange,, je te montrerai celui que j'ai écrit en Histoire de la Magie. Maintenant repose toi , les potions de Pomfresh ont l'air de pas t'avoir fait que du bien. Bonne nuit Ron. »

Et Ron dormit mal. Très mal.

Où était la lettre ?

Elle n'était peut être plus dans la chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était surement quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait..ou pire, qu'elle avait été détruite...

La seule piste qu'avait Ron était, grâce à Harry : Neville.

Un Neville devant lequel Hermione avait rougit.  
Un pauvre Neville innocent, auquel le sommeil, tout teinté de la jalousie nouvelle de Ron, asséna de bien terribles coups .

_Une toute petite review pour m'encourager à continuer ?_  
_Je vous couvrirais d'or, si vous le faites, et vous offrirez une poupée vaudou "Lavande", de ma conception...Alors, tentant? Dites ouiii *petits yeux qui supplient*_


End file.
